


Fate and It’s Funny Ways Of Doing Things

by Clexaislife



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: #Im done #leave me alone #its my ship okay I will go down with ot, #bunch of people together, #im done, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaislife/pseuds/Clexaislife
Summary: Little did both know that what was bound to happen will happen no matter the consequences. Fate never stops laughing, and this time the joke was on them.Sometimes you have to let it happen even if you don’t want it to. Somethings are meant to be not meant to be broken.Tags will be added along the way!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this on my way to school , I don’t even know what I am doing so bare with me. Please leave Any comments I would appreciate them. English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I make any mistakes. I don’t own any of this characters.

If you are not the hero of your own story, then you’re missing the whole point of your huminty. -Steve Maraboli  
—————————————————————————-

Salvatore Mansion (Prison World)

Damon POV

In his 173 years of life he would have never believe that he was going to end up in a prison world with a sucky eclipse and a infuriating Bonnie or how he likes to call her “judgy”. Not to add this extensive hunger for blood ever since they got here. Honestly he has not understand the immense tolerance of not tiring in pieces Bonnie’s neck. But again she was Elena’s best friend , either way is not like he needs her. With all “Damon i have no power i can’t get us out of here” bickering they always had. Or the time he almost killed her when she thought that it was a great idea to go hunting for bunnies. I mean that’s Stefan little way of not becoming a ripper not judging thought it keeps his little brother out of trouble it never was and would never be his ways. Or like everyone wanted to call him a (Monster of Brother). No body never understood how he was not even the woman that “loves him” she always expected the best of Damon the unfixable yet worth saving Vampire. Oh Elena he can’t fandom the thought of never seeing his one and true love. Or that’s what he thought.

Somewhere in what used to be Bonnie’s childhood house (Prison world)

Bonnie’s POV

I can’t believe what Damon did this time , all he cares about is “oh judgy I don’t know how but you better get your little witchy hands on magic again “ or the time he cheated on a monopoly game which ended up in another round of endless bickering . I mean it’s Damon what else could you expect out of someone so egocentric. Getting back on business she had to find a way of getting out this prison before it’s too late and one of them end up killing the other. Is not like she can magically transport to another place. Now that wouldn’t be so bad would it? At the end of day they had to get back to their friends and love ones. Is not like she had one, she could not remember the last time she kissed someone. Here we go getting out of topics again but I mean you can’t blame a girl who’s all alone with a serial killer, without magic or a way of defending herself. Giving into consideration all of this she remember something that her grams told her once “you are a Bennett Bonnie , and we Bennett’s never give up we always find a way”. So that’s what she’ll do with or without Damon’s help, wait what do I even care if he gets out of here might as well she should make the world a favor of never letting someone so sadistic out of this prison. But there was Elena the girl who lost her foster parents, her real ones and the only aunt she had. Bonnie could never forgive herself if she were to give Elena another reason to turn of her humanity once again. Even if it irritate every cell in her body she had to work with Damon. 

Little did both know that what was bound to happen will happen no matter the consequences. Fate never stops laughing, and this time the joke was on them.


	2. Nothing but Family

The Next Day 

Bonnie POV   
Something was wrong terribly wrong, she hasn’t seen Damon in a whole day. Which either meant that the stupid vampire was up to something or that he was in trouble. But that’s what got her all worked up, since they were the only ones in this prison world. Not the less she couldn’t pin point the reason why she cared for his well being. Ever since they got to this place she had the displeasure of living together with him. It’s been three agonizing months of restlessness night where the only thing keeping her going was the thought of someday seeing her friends, friends that were the only family she got left. But Damon, he was a piece to the puzzle , a puzzle that had her head working like a gear inside a watch. And that’s how she ended up in-front of the Salvatore mansion, hoping in some twisted way that nothing was wrong with the vampire well being. 

With her hand mid way to the door knob, she stopped to reflect that maybe she should leave him alone, however she always came back every and each time. With a face and will full of determination she knocked. 

Once..... Twiceeee... and by the third time he finally opened the door revealing a damon she has never seen before. Looking closely, she saw red marks with bruises around his knuckles, and obviously what looked like there were some time of struggle or restrain along the way. But she refrain herself from asking anything , not giving away that she caught him like a deer in headlights. 

“What do you want Judgy” he asked with a smirked plastered in that sexy but annoying face . Wait what ? Did she just say sexy scratch that , with that detestable face. 

Getting straight to the point cutting any type of conversation that included her getting in deep bullshit and probably another round of teasing she replied “Here’s the thing, we have to talk and try to find a way of getting out of this shit hole that we’re stuck in”

Laughing like a maniac he retorted while giving her some space so she could be able to enter the house “Alright get in , but be careful the big bad vampire might just tear up your head”. 

“Okay that was a weird way of starting a conversation with someone who’s clearly hiding something” She thought out loud failing to realize for a moment that Damon was a vampire with super hearing abilities. 

 

Damon POV  
It’s getting dark the eclipse has once again clouded the sky leaving behind any traces of the day that has passed , bringing pain and sorrow to Damon’s cold heart. Not having another way of getting through it, he decide to open one of the oldest bourbon in the Salvatore whiskey collecting. It’s not like anyone would judge him for drinking this early yet late at night. Two hours in and Damon was boozed up on the all mighty licor , feeling the way it travel through his body without remorse of what it can cause to him. Thinking about the decisions he had may in life, wondering if this was his own purgatory but it couldn’t be Bonnie was here and that witch of the wicked west was a martyr to every and each one of them , always risking her life for somebody else never asking anything in return. But Damon knew better , at the end he use to be just like her. 

(Flashback)

It was Thanksgiving day , and the Salvatore family was surrounded by what looked like the best food someone would ever which to have at that time. 

“Why brother won’t eat the meal ” Stefan asked

“Son eat your dinner please” Guiseppe order   
Leaving no room for discussion yet damon couldn’t help but say “I can not” with a slight fear in his voice . “It was not an invitation damon” his father replied. And that’s how little Stefan found himself asking “why is he not eating mother” complicating everything with his innocent question “Because it’s Sammy” Damon all but shouted irritating his father to the point of threatening him with the next words that he said “Now you will clean your plate, or you will spend the night in the root cellar, wishing you had”. Young Damon begged his mother “to please do not make him eat it “ the turkey he once named Sammy. But like always being a manipulated woman that didn’t care if her sons were suffering under the disgusting man that was his father, and her husband she calming replied “You heard your father Damon”   
(End of flashback) 

Drinking the last glass of whiskey left, Damon remember something else that happened that night, leading him to hating his father more than ever. Ending on a inocente Damon taking the blame for something neither of them do , but he never regretted that moment because he was bound to protect little Stefan no matter what.

(Flash back)

Later that night when everyone finished their meals, Guiseppe asked lily for a glass of bourbon. Damon knew that his father was up to something the moment he said it. Just as lily was leaving the room father took out a puro saying something along this lines “took this out for a special occasion today, but in the process I discovered quite a bit of money missing from my mural bureau, you would not know anything about that” he asked with a extremely evident accusation. “no” Damon simply replied. Directing his questions to little Stefan he said “have you been rummaging around your fathers Bureau” stefan answer “no” with a head motion. At that exact time Guiseppe decided to smoke the Puro. And the next statement he made broke Damon’s fear free “which one of you did it confess here and now like a man who. took . The money”. Just when he was about to drill Stefan or punish him for something neither of them do Damon took the blame for his little brother resulting with a arm burned thanks to his father.   
(End of Flashback)

Smashing everything in his path, not knowing why once again why he got affected with something that happened long time ago, just as Damon was about to search for another bottle of bourbon, two door knock sounded around the empty house. Knowing fully well that it wasn’t anyone but the infuriating witch he decide to leave the alcohol behind for tonight and went directly to the door. Where a calm Bonnie was waiting for him. 

Apprehensive of how Bonnie gets annoyed every time he makes a snarky remarked “What do you want Judgy” he asked giving her his signature smirk. 

Noticing that the witch got indeed annoyed with his remark , but decided to ignore it leaving no room for discussion she replied “Here’s the thing, we have to talk and try to find a way of getting out of this shit hole that we’re stuck in”. 

“Wow straight to the point I see” he thought  
Laughing letting her know that whatever she had to said wasn’t getting his hopes up he counter “Alright get in , but be careful the big bad vampire might just tear up your head”. He couldn’t help but tease her at least one more time . Just as he was about to close the door bonnie the little teenage witch said something that caught his attention “Okay that was a weird way of starting a conversation with someone who’s clearly hiding something” little did she know that he was in the middle of a break down thanking her for the amazing timing, is not like he’ll ever tell her that not even if hell freezes over. 

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on, or should I wait until another year” he sarcastically asked.

“Well damon, thanking very much for your comment that no body asked for I actually got an idea but for that we’ll be needing a lot of bourbon, candles and a car” she utter once again not giving away anything 

“Now, that’s something that is worth all my attention” he stated

\- Insanity : Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different result . - Albert Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer!   
> Let me know if you’ll like for me to keep this story going .   
> Please and Thank you for your time..

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any concerns or ideas , I don’t have any beta so I guess I’m all alone writing this. Your comments will keep me going. Thank you for your time !


End file.
